Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a switch structure and an electronic device using the same, and in particular, to a switch structure with a seamless button design and an electronic device using the same.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, technology products mostly take mobility and functionality as the main appeal, and therefore the portable electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablet PCs, notebook computers and other products have become the mainstream of today's consumer electronics market.
In general, the portable electronic devices are usually equipped with physical buttons on the casing, and switch units corresponding to the keys are disposed in the casing. The physical buttons and the switch units are coupled to each other. A user can control the switch units by pressing the physical buttons, so as to switch the power, enable/disable Bluetooth or wireless network, adjust the volume, capture image, record video, or scroll display pages, etc. Typically, the casing of the portable electronic device requires corresponding openings thereon for installation of the physical buttons.
However, the aforementioned configuration restricts the available space inside the portable electronic device, and the assembling process is more complicated and causes difficulty in production, long production time and low assembling yields. On the other hand, dust, moisture may easily enter the electronic device through gaps between the physical buttons and the casing, which affects function of electronic components and shorten life time of the portable electronic device.